All Returns to Silver Glass
by Aristania
Summary: Rewrite. Not much has changed, but I feel it's written more effectively. Kero finds himself tempted to mass murder. Suicide and rape trigger warnings. Total party kill. I've been told that it's "as over the top as a Quintin Tarantino film."
**Attention: All rights to the characters go to CLAMP. I only own the idea for the story! Also, if you have an issue with the Kero and Yue pairing, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE and DO NOT say I didn't warn you and flame me for no good reason. Also, this is my first lime so please go easy. Enjoy!**

It was a dark night in the small town of Tomoeda, and with the absence of the city's self appointed guardian evil was afoot. "Hello Cerberus. I am Fei Wong Reed and I am here to propose a deal." "What sort of deal?," asked Cerberus suspiciously. "I can give you the one thing that you want the most." Cerberus' ears perked up at this. "How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked the strange man. "I am a Reed. We are all men of our words. You're master never lied did he?" A trained ear might have heard the catch in the statement, but Cerberus was blinded by his excitement. "I suppose it's alright..." murmured Cerberus. "Splendid!" Fei Wong clapped before grabbing the jewel on Cerberus' helmet and making it's fiery red color morph to something more sinister as the guardian beast howled in discomfort alerting his brother and mistress to his agony.

Rushing to the beast's side, Yue and Sakura experienced first shock then anger for the man controlling the now humanoid Kero; then they felt pain for what would have to be done. Cerberus had lost his bestial form and taken on the body of a god. He had wild blond hair, tanned skin, a heavily muscled physique and his eyes had gone from molten gold to a bloody red. However, what most stood out to the two onlookers was the matching malicious smirks on both the human and guardian's faces. Cerberus let out a small chuckle as Sakura carefully advanced towards him with one hand tightly gripping her staff and the other reaching for her former guardian's hand.

"Please mistress!" Yue plead desperately, clearly too scared to get near his brother at the moment. "Cerberus is not himself! You must stay away!" Sakura shook her head at him in determination before resuming her task. "You should listen to your elders you filthy human." Sakura stared wide eyed as Cerberus swung his hand down intending to decapitate her with his razor sharp claws. "Sakura!" Shouted a voice at the last minute as a small Chinese boy jumped in front of the blow.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as her beloved's head rolled away onto the grass as both she and Yue stood frozen in place at the display. Cerberus started to laugh as his new master stood a safe distance away watching the misery with a smug grin plastered on his face. When Yue found his voice, he screamed at Cerberus at the top of his lungs. "What is wrong with you? Snap out of it..." but he was cut off by Fei Wong. "Finish this miserable family off beast, then claim your prize so we may go." "Yes master." Cerberus said as Yue started at the use of an honorific to someone so obviously sinister. "Kero..." Yue whispered as he heard a loud explosion in the distance. He felt so numb as he distantly heard his mistress' scream and made the connection that the explosion was that of a house. More specifically, a house containing Sakura's father, brother, cousin and aunt.

'He destroyed them all just like that...' Yue thought with detached horror; then nausea as he realized that the cards -which had been his siblings for as long as he could remember- were also being burned away in the fiery blaze, magical or no. "Yue!" Sakura's scream brought him back to the present as he saw his brother about to do away with his mistress as well. "Cerberus, wait!" Yue yelled. Cerberus looked at him disinterestedly. "Spare her. I'll do anything you bid of me, just please don't kill her." Yue was near hysterics now. "Hm..." Cerberus hummed in thought. "If I bid it of you, will you come with me willingly with no fuss?" Yue nodded his head vigorously. "Very well, I won't harm a hair on her pretty little head." Kero said smiling like he used to before roughly patting her head for good measure. Yue sighed in relief as he calmly went to his brother's side, leaving the crying girl with a quick hug and a promise to come back as soon as possible. Sakura gave him a watery smile before hugging him goodbye for what would be the last time.

"Well then, here's that hair I promised you." Cerberus said, plucking a single strand from the girl's head before slicing her in two. "Such lovely green eyes," he admired. "So much more pretty lifeless though." Kero smiled before grabbing Yue's quivering hand and scooping up the judge as he collapsed, having lost all of his reasons to live in one night.

Waking up in a strange room, in a strange bed, Yue began to panic. "Calm down ototou." Said Cerberus as he climbed on to the bed clad only in a towel. As Yue noticed this odd occurrence, he also deigned to notice that he was naked as well save for the sheet which sat upon his slender hips. "Aniki?" Yue whispered, horrified at his brother's behavior. "Sh..." Cerberus mumbled as he slipped from the towel and pressed is lips firmly to the moon being's. Yue tried to pull back but he was pressed up against the headboard and couldn't move. "Now calm down and enjoy yourself. I want to hear you screaming my name until your throat is raw." Cerberus smirked at Yue's panic stricken features before leaning in for another kiss. Breaking apart for more air, Cerberus roughly pushed Yue down to have access to the smooth plains of the younger's pale chest as he roughly ground against his hips. Working his way down, Cerberus started nipping and sucking on pert little nipples as Yue bit his lip to keep from moaning. "You know, I always thought you were so cute when you acted stubborn." Cerberus chuckled before becoming solemn.

"I always despised Clow. You only ever acted like that for him. I hated it, I hated him so much because he had your attention. But now, I'm the one with your attention." Each word was punctuated with a small nip to Yue's chest before Cerberus decided to drop the act and move on to the main course. Flipping over his teary sibling, Cerberus gave one warning. "Relax or you'll be even worse off than if you don't." Smirking viciously, he then said,"Or don't. It'll be good for me either way." And with that, Cerberus plowed into the male beneath him with inhuman speed as Yue let out a loud pained cry. Not even waiting for Yue to adjust, Cerberus started rocking in and out savagely, tearing scream after scream from the moon being's throat and a copious amount of blood from the thoroughly abused passage.

After what felt like hours, Cerberus finally released himself inside his sibling with a final grunt of completion before cleaning off and crawling under the sheets with his quaking partner. This abuse went on for almost two months unhindered. The card mistress and her family were all dead, the cards were all destroyed, and Clow's reincarnation and his guardians were more than likely also dead. 'Either that or they just don't care,' Yue thought bitterly to himself from the top of Fei Wong's head quarters. 'How long has it been... two months? Three?' Yue silently pondered to himself. 'Or has it been years?...Eons? It feels like it's been an eternity. Well, no more.' Yue's mind was finally made up. He had slipped out that night after Cerberus had had his fill of sex and fallen asleep. In Yue's peace deprived mind, he had found only one escape from his personal hell. Yue was finally ready to die. Seemingly as if reading the moon being's thoughts, Cerberus emerged from the tower door. "You won't jump if you know what's good for you," said Cerberus seriously. "Well, sadly for you, I guess I just don't know what's good for me so I am going to jump and there's nothing you can do to stop me," said Yue haughtily. Cerberus just glared at Yue, secretly daring him to cross that line. Smiling sweetly Yue said, "Bye-bye nii-chan." Before thoroughly surprising Cerberus by falling from the five-story roof top wingless. Cerberus hadn't anticipated that Yue would go through with it but he wasn't worried for falling objects could just as easily be caught. With a small quirk of the lips and a flourish of his wings Cerberus dove after the falling being, pulling in his wings as tightly as possible to make up for the time difference of the drop. Coming down in a steep dive, Cerberus managed to catch up to Yue before swooping him up bridal style and pulling up into a straight glide into their bedroom. Dropping Yue on the floor unceremoniously, Cerberus started yelling at the scowling guardian. "How dare you! I opened my arms and bed to you! I spared your life and I made it so we could be together!"

Yue just frowned harder before retaliating with the statement, "You would have been kinder to me had you killed me with the mistress!" Cerberus saw red as he struck out at the impudent creature. Yue just laughed, wiping blood form the corner of his lips. "You never loved me. You always hated me, even when we were children. Well, here's to you, you monster!" As he said this, Yue released a small sliver of power to summon a pillar of ice. As the ice blossomed from the floor in perfect white spikes and stabbed the moon being through the heart, Yue said to his brother with his dying breath, "I want you to know... I hated you... as much as you always hated me." Yue breathed his last, silently crying tears of blood and ice. Cerberus stood stalk still as his late sibling's words rang in his ears. Suddenly, Cerberus felt an immense pain in his head as Fei Wong's spell was broken and a more sensible Cerberus came back to consciousness. His eyes had returned to their normal golden hue and his humanoid form had disappeared. Silently coming to his senses after what felt like a long sleep, Cerberus was bombarded with memories of the past few months. "They're all dead... and It's my fault," he whispered, almost drunkenly. Staring down at the lifeless body of his younger brother, Cerberus felt rage consume him. He felt hatred for himself, for Yue who took his life instead of holding on a little longer, for everyone he had killed for not being strong enough to rectify his 'situation', but most of all he felt contempt for Fei Wong Reed. Marching to said man's office in a fiery rage, Cerberus blasted in the door thus startling the poor man. "Oh, Cerberus," he said cheekily. "I see that you've finally done away with that nuisance of a brother of yours." That was the last straw. Cerberus attacked the man for all that he was worth and died alongside his brother's corpse as well as his enemy's lifeless smirk -consumed in an all encompassing blaze.

About this time, Eriol and his guardians had just returned from a relaxing vacation in Hawaii to find the entire Kinomoto family brutally murdered, the Sakura cards decimated, and the guardians disappeared. For many years the trio searched and searched, hoping above all hope that there was a chance Clow Reed's legacy hadn't been completely destroyed. Finally after five years, they just stopped looking. Eriol eventually grew to continue in Fujiitaka's foot steps as a brilliant archaeologist. Nakuru became his assistant, Spinnel Sun earned a humanoid form of his own and life was good until a particular visit to a recently discovered tropical island in the Atlantic ocean that was anything but tropical despite it's close proximity to the equator. Upon arriving, the trio noticed that it was a fairly simple looking island with barren sand dunes that seemed to freeze into deep patches of snow and ice. Marching forward, Eriol noticed that something wasn't quite right with the island as it seemed to posses its own magical signature. "Nakuru, Spinnel Sun," Eriol called. "Yes master?" They queried in unison before glaring at one another for the mistake. "What is that building type structure in the distance?" he asked after the two had calmed down. "With all due respect master, it looks like a castle," answered Spinnel Sun. "Oh! Maybe we'll get to meet a princess?" Nakuru squealed. "Possibly," said Eriol as they kept walking towards the towering structure on the barren horizon.

The trio walked for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes due to the harsh and biting winds. Finally arriving, the group came to find out that the building was indeed a castle. It was a castle made of ice and upon closer inspection, was crafted from the frozen tears of humans -Nakuru being the one to find this out since she decided to lick the thing. The castle was plainly made with vast, unfurnished halls and towers covered in thick spikes that seemed to encompass the entire building like an impenetrable spiked shell. The walls proved to be as smooth as glass and just as reflective as a mirror, while the ceiling was lined with chandeliers of crystal -the only decoration in the whole 'palace'. Exploring the castle a while longer led the English trio to what they suspected was the throne room. Upon entering, the three felt a light breeze start wafting in from somewhere when they heard a voice deep and scraggly with disuse start speaking seemingly out of nowhere.

"Did you know, did you know how it would all play out?" It whispered. "Did you Clow?" Eriol was startled at the question but still managed to answer. "I think you must be mistaken. I am not Clow Reed ." The voice laughed before the shadow of a large beast materialized beside a throne of ice that seemed to sprout from the floor. "I know who you are. You've reprimanded me on THAT subject many a time." The voice sounded somewhat jovial now as it chuckled quietly to itself. Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun had long ago appeared in their full forms and were taking defensive positions as the voice called out again. "Do you know why you're here?" It asked. The trio didn't dare answer it. "I said, do you know WHY you are here!" The voice seemed to be getting impatient now. "No," Spinnel spoke up hesitantly. The voice started laughing crazily again. "Yes." It said, "I would be very surprised if you did." The voice was starting to come back to what would be dubbed its regular tone, and little by little it was also becoming recognizable to the three living occupants of the room. "Well, I called you. I have been waiting for you for many years now. I simply couldn't allow the magical world to forget such a tragedy as the one I have created. Nor could I allow myself to depart without someone knowing what became of us." Spinnel was looking very flabbergasted at the moment as one word made it past his lips, "Cerberus..." The voice took on a merrier tone. "Who else would I be?" Ruby gasped and Eriol thought he would faint from the joy he felt at finding Clow's guardians. "You shouldn't celebrate just yet," Cerberus said, almost as if having read Eriol's thoughts. Eriol seemed confused before it dawned on him. "No..." he mumbled brokenly. Soundlessly stepping from behind the mighty throne, a very translucent version of the guardian beast emerged. "You were called here so that my business could be finalized and I could move on." Cerberus stated solemnly. "You can't go, I won't allow you to!" Eriol said almost childishly. "I swear, you're as bad as Yue," muttered Cerberus dryly before glancing behind him as his eyes took on a lost and saddened look. "I always loved the color red... I thought it looked good on everyone and everything; I always adored it on Yue the most. He would never wear it because he said that it blanched his skin tone and made him seem paler than usual." Cerberus sighed here. "I suppose that he was correct to some extent. I never truly hated the color until the day that it stained everything. Did you know, I was the one who killed them all?" The three gasped in shock as Cerberus came closer; the throne followed him across the floor obediently until it was close enough that they could see the preserved corpse of the judge.

Yue was in death as he was in life -cold and tranquil. His eyelids were draped gently over presumably dull eyes the color of moon stone and his face held a peaceful expression of total oblivion. The being's pale hair fanned around his head like a sparkling halo of snow and his long lashes limply brushed cheeks as white as paper. His lips were as pale a blue as his eyes once were and his once pristine white top was stained a fiery red that seemed to draw the eye to it. "Ah, yes." Cerberus murmured. "Even clothed in his own blood Yue will always be exquisite in red." Nakuru had begun crying silent tears by this point and fiercely went up to Cerberus to try to hit him, but only succeeding in going through his body. Cerberus tsked as Ruby glared at him heatedly. "How could you say that?" she yelled. She and Yue had never really seen eye to eye but that didn't mean that she wanted him dead! "Be silent!" Cerberus hissed. The three looked at him oddly before he continued. "As I was getting to, I didn't want to leave without anyone knowing what had happened so..." Cerberus went on to tell them the entire story from meeting Fei Wong to Yue committing suicide.

" So you see, everyone I was ever meant to protect ended up being slain by my own hand... or died because of my actions," he added on as something of a side note specifically pertaining to Yue."Truly pitiful isn't it?" Ruby nodded her head viciously as Spinnel silently agreed. "Finally! It took you long enough." A cool voice muttered. Eriol and his two guardians turned around in shock as they saw Yue gently rise himself from his body.

"Yue..." Eriol looked almost heart broken. "If you start crying I can assure you that I'll lose any respect that I might have had for you," said Yue as Cerberus gently helped him from the lifeless shell that was once his body. Eriol heard this and tried to stop his tears from falling as best as he could. Yue smiled softly at his determination before calling to his brother, "Come Cerberus, it is time to depart." Kero smiled at his sibling as they both disappeared in a blinding flash of white light. Nakuru was still trying to dry her eyes as they left and Eriol remembered a quote from a movie he had watched that fit perfectly.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass..." he murmured to himself as the two departed for what the three assumed was the after life. After the two had left, a giant quake rocked the palace causing Eriol to snap out of his inner musings as all of the ice melted to reveal what was once rumored to be one of Fei Wong Reed's former base of operations. "So." Eriol mused. "He decided to avert detection by hiding somewhere the magic council had thought was already abandoned." Eriol started looking around the room only to catch something sparkling out of the corner of his eye. "Nakuru, Spinnel Sun," he called. "Yes master." They asked in unison for the second time that day. "Under those support beams, what is that?" Eriol asked as the two -who were back in their 'human' forms- went to investigate. Upon removing the debris, the pair stumbled upon the bones of a human -most likely Fei Wong's. However, they also discovered a set of silver armor covered in dust and thoroughly scuffed up as well as two bejeweled clasps -one red and one blue. Nakuru broke out into fresh tears as she saw what remained of the guardians of the Clow cards, and even Spinnel Sun felt the fur along his mussel become wet with unexpected sorrow.

Eriol smiled sadly before saying, "There may not be much left but I think that they at least deserve a proper burial, don't you?" Both guardians agreed wholeheartedly before Spinnel called them back to a less sentimental topic. "Master, what about the judgment robes and Yue's breast plate?" Eriol thought for a moment before answering," Leave them. Allow them to be the flag that tells all who come here what transpired just as Cerberus wanted." Spinnel bowed gracefully in understanding before taking his master and sister and leading the way to a new day, and a hopefully happier future.

 **Now, If you have issues with this story, I'm not a councilor and I'm certainly not YOUR councilor but I'll try my best to understand your point of view if you decide to flame me after reading this. However, if you flame me about the pairing or the sexual content (yaoi) then WHAT are you doing in the YueXCerberus M-rated section!? Please note that if you flame me over something from the previous statement, I will officially BLOW UP on you! Thank you and have a nice day (:**


End file.
